


It's just Midgard

by okelay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, everyone should listen to Frigga, it might be sif/loki in the future, where everyone is less hot headed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from Jotunheim, after Thor's banishment, Frigga tries to talk everyone down so they won't do something stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just Midgard

Sif found him in a balcony far away from everyone. it was not a coincidence.

"Loki, you must go to the all father,beg him to change his mind!" she pleaded

"I do not think that would be wise right now" he answered

"What?" she gasped "would you let Thor rot in exile?"

He sighed

"Don't be dramatic. he isn't dead, he was just sent to midgard. he can survive just fine for a few days. it might even be good for him"

"How can you say that?"

"Because when there's a fire you don't give it more fuel!"

He shook his head and took a deep breath. Sif could always get under his skin.  
"Don't do something stupid" he said before taking his leave

Sif rejoined the Warriors Three and relayed her news  
"Loki refuses to talk to the all-father. what will we do?"

They looked uncomfortable. Hogun coughed  
"We've been thinking" he began but was interrupted "It's just Midgard. he'll be alright"

"It might be good to give the all father time to calm down" said Hogun

"I can't believe you! you're siding with Loki?"

"well...he does have a point"

Sif huffed in frustration and left the room, running into Frigga.She bowed and apologised.

"It's alright,dear" she said "I was coming to see you. Loki tells me you and the warriors are very upset"

"Of course we are,our friend was exiled!"

 

Frigga led Sif to a small balcony where they both sat down

"Thor will be alright" she said "Heimdall is watching over him and odin won't let him come to any real harm,he is just trying to make a point"

Sif looked down "are you sure,my queen?"

Frigga nodded and reached for Sif's hand in reassurance.

"I know my husband. and my children. I think this will be good for them. Thor can learn some humility and Loki can be number one for once"

Sif frowned at this declaration "don't you find that worrying? if and when Thor comes back,

Loki won't be happy to go back to second place after having the power and responsibility of being crown prince"

Frigga nodded "I think it would be best if they learned to share... but mostly, I want Loki to be seen for once, this is a good chance for him. I am afraid you think too poorly of him"

Sif frowned again

"And Loki knows it" said Frigga "and yet he sticks around. helps you,too. I hope you appreciate that"

She looked down,embarrassed at being caught "I do,my queen, we all appreciate his support" she said, though it didn't sound too sincere

"Well in that case it might be nice to tell him occasionally. he'll need your help now." 

Sif looked at her, pluzzed, why would Loki need her?

"I know your relationship is complicated but this is a good chance to explore it beyond Thor"

"My queen?" Sif asked,her mind reeling

"Loki is more than Thor's little brother you must tolerate"

"I know, I..." Sif fell silent

Frigga held her hand "just be careful. be mindful of Loki's feelings, is all I ask. They won't think you soft"

"I'll keep it in mind" Sif heard herself say, her mind reeling.

"Good. I am glad we had this talk. I think it was long overdue"

With that Frigga left,leaving Sif to sort out her thoughts. She had intended to seek Loki out and tell him he had won, but now he didn't want to see him.

Frigga wasn't usually so...involved. She seemed very eager to get her to support Loki.  
Sif thought back on the last few months, and realised she and Loki had been more...combative than usual, perhaps even Frigga had noticed.  
She doubted Loki had said anything,but Loki had been behaving strangely,towards her in particular.   
Often provoking her into fighting, correcting her or just getting under her skin.  
He was remarkably good at that.

After a while she decided to head to the yard, she needed to do something.  
Sparring would be good.

She didn't see Loki for the rest of the day, not even at dinner. but Frigga's words were on her mind.

It was dark, and she was heading to her quarters when she passed one of Loki's usual hiding spots and thought she saw him.

But no,he wasn't there. Must've been a shadow,she thought, but she did check several of his other spots until she did find him.

 

"Hey" she said,trying to be friendly "I didn't see you at dinner"  
"Lady Sif" he said,courteous,but cold. "I wasn't hungry"

"I was looking for you" she told him.

"Am I due for another scolding?" he asked and she recognised a remark meant to annoy her and ignored it

"I talked to your mother" she said instead

Loki smiled "did she tell you to be nicer?"

"Among other things" she said, coming closer

"Like how you'd have the crown prince's responsibilities and how good it would be for you, how you'd need help, how I should give you a chance..." she hesitated

"I think she was telling me to grow up and stop punishing you. That I mistrust you for no reason... or almost no reason." she said, half-smiling,thinking of the things they'd done to one another "And that even though I treat you badly you still help"

Loki turned to her "sounds like quite a speech"

"I think she'd wanted to say it for a while"

Neither of them spoke for a few moments

"Will you take it seriously?" she asked "Ruling the realm is a serious matter"

"Don't you think I can?" he asked in return

She smiled "I dare you to do good" she said to him

"And I dare you to actually be supportive"

"I think we have a deal"

Loki extended a hand and she shook it

"I only do this for the good of the realm" she said

"And to keep an eye on me" Loki said

"And to not go do something stupid" she added

"See, honesty, it's good"

She smirked. "practice,first light tomorrow"  
Loki nodded.

She turned to leave him  
"It'll be fun" she promised.


End file.
